El Pacto
by Azumi Orimoto
Summary: Ocurrió algo en una secundaria, un bebé apareció abandonado en el baño de mujeres. La policía investiga y las principales sospechosas son cuatro jovencitas: Rika, Zoe , Juri y Suzie -TERMINADO.
1. El Bebe

_**Hoola esta es mi historia nueva , espero que siguen leyendo "Estar Sola.." **____** , bueno les dejo con esta historia hermosa que me encanta y que tome la decisión de hacer mi propia versión con digimon , **_

_**Los Personajes no me pertenecen, menos la historia , todos los derechos reservados **_

Capitulo uno: El bebe …

-Maestra puedo ir al baño –pregunto una niña de primer año

-Esta bien pero apúrate-dijo la maestra

La chica se levanto, abrió la puerta , se fue caminando hasta el baño de niñas , cuando entro escucho un llanto pero no cualquiera , era un llanto de un bebe , la chica se acerco asustada el lugar en donde venia el ruido , cuando abrió la puerta no puedo creer lo que estaba viendo, asustada salio gritando

-¡Maestra , maestra hay una bebe en el baño , maestra encontré una bebe en el baño-grito desesperada la chica

_Unas horas después ….._

Estaba la directo cargando ala bebe en sus brazos, mientras que le profesora esta hablando por teléfono….

-Si ya llame al Desarrollo integrar la familia , esta bien los espere-dije la maestra mientras colgaba-no puedo creer que alguien puedo abandonar a una bebe

-Si , están hermosa esta bebe, la madre que abandono este bebe seguramente tiene el corazón de piedra-dijo la directora mientras miraba al bebe-Hay que llamar a todo personal femenino de la escuela…

-Si esa bebe no es de ninguna de ella , puede ser que la bebe sea de alguna…-dijo hasta que la interrumpió la directa

-No lo diga el bebe no puede ser ninguna de las alumnas, no es fácil de ocultar un embarazo -dijo la directora

-Ya lo se pero tenemos que desechar todas las dudas que tengamos- digo la profesora

-Esta bien pero primero hablaremos con personal femenino, si no es una de ella la bebe debe ser de una de las alumnas-dijo la directora preocupada

_Unas Horas Después…_

-¿Entonces no es de ningunas de ustedes?-pregunto la directora

-Ya le dijimos que ninguna de nosotras tuvimos a esa bebe –dijo una de las profesoras

-Si quiero nos puede hacer que nos revise un doctor para que vea que esa bebe no es de ninguna de nosotras –dijo la cocinera

-Entonces no hay duda de que esta bebe es de algunas de las alumnas pero ¿de quien?-pregunto preocupada la directora

-Ahora que lo recuerdo una de mis alumnas salio a la enfermería porque se sentía mal ,fue ante que encontraran ala bebe –dijo la maestra mientras tenia al bebe en sus brazos

-¿Y que alumna fue?-pregunto la directora mientras la miraba

-La alumna Juri Katou

_-Flash Back-__(Pov de la Maestra)_

Estaba explicando unos problemas de matemática , hasta cuando fui interrumpió la alumna Katou

-Maestra, Maestra-me decía desesperada , mientras se tocaba la panza

-¿Qué pasa Katuo?-le pregunte un poco preocupada

-¿Puede ir al enfermería?-me pregunto Katuo , mientras se tocaba la panza

-Esta bien puede salir –le dije

Katou iba saliendo pero casi se callo pero la alumna Orimoto la agarro antes de se cayera y le pedí a la alumna Orimoto que la acompañara y ella acepto y se fueron las dos a la enfermería.

_-Fin de__Flash Back__(Fin de Pov de la maestra_)

-Entonces Katou no salio sola , la acompaño Orimoto-dijo la directora- Enfermera las alumnas Orimoto y Katou estuvieron en la enfermería?

-Si estuvieron pero yo me tuve que ir a buscar unas pastillas para la alumna Katou pero cuando volví ya no estaban ninguna de las dos-dijo la enfermera-ahora que lo recuerdo la manta que tenia el bebe cuando apareció es de la enfermería

-¿Estas segura?-pregunto algo dudoso y con miedo

-Si directora es la manta que desapareció hoy en la enfermería-dijo la enfermera mientras le mostraba

La directora la agarro después miro a la maestra , la dos se cruzaron las mirados , las dos tenían un miedo de que Orimoto o Katou era la madre de ese niño , no era por lo que dijeran los demás , si no por la salud del bebe…

-Bien ,¿ maestra dejo salir alguien mas del salón? –pregunto enojada

-Si salio alguien mas , salio la alumna Nanaka –dijo la maestra mientras recordaba lo sucedido

_-Flash Back__(Pov de la Maestra)-_

Estaba corrigiendo los problemas que las alumnas hicieron cuando la alumna Nonaka

-¿Maestra puedo ir al baño?- me pregunto mientras se levantaba

-Que quedamos Nonaka , no pueden salir al horario de clase- le recordé

-Ya lo se pero es urgente, no sea mala y déjeme ir –me insistió

-Esta bien puede ir-le dije un poco molesta

Ahora que recuerdo bien la alumna Wong no estaba en su asiento , cuando entramos del recreo ...

_-Fin de__Flash Back-__(Fin pov de la maestra)-_

-Katou , Orimoto , Nonaka y Wong salieron antes que encontraron al bebe – dijo la maestra

-Muy bien, entonces, ¿Ninguna dejo salir a otra alumna a esa hora?-pregunto enojada la directora

-No yo no –dijo una maestra

-Yo tampoco-dijo otra

-Todas mis alumnas estaban en clase-dijo otra

-Yo deje salir a unas de mis alumnas pero ella fue la encontró a la bebe en el baño- dijo una maestra

-Entonces esa bebe puede ser hija de unas de ellas cuatros –dijo la directora mientras miraba a la maestra

_Unas horas después (Pov de la maestra)_

-Lo siento chicos tuve una urgencia , ahora podemos seguir la clase –digo mienta miraba a las alumnas Orimoto , Katou, Nonaka y Wong

Me di la vuelta y empiezo a escribir el pizarrón , unos minutos después de terminar de escribir en el pizarrón , me senté en mi escritorio y me puse a mira a las cuatros alumnas mientras copiaban…

-Unas de ella debe ser el bebe que encontraron, una de ella es la madre de esa niña pero ¿Quién? y ¿Por qué la abandonaron?...

…Fin De Capitulo….

_**No Olviden de comentar**_


	2. Una Noche , Un Error

_Capitulo Dos: Una Noche , Un Error_

_Diez Meses Antes…_

-Jajá si claro, es solo para mí- dijo una chica rubia de ojos

-En tus sueños Zoe, mejor hablemos de la Pijama de hoy-dijo una chica de pelo pelirrojo-Lo mejor de todo es que invite a los chico

-Como se te ocurre invitar a los chicos, a pena tenemos 16 años –dijo una chica castaña

-Hay Juri siempre te quejas de todos, además estamos en la edad de merecer-dijo una chica de pelo violeta claro –Rika, ¿Y cómo vas a hacer para que entren los chicos?

-De eso no te preocupes, de eso me encargo yo Suzie–dijo Rika con una sonrisa –lo más importante que esta noche la vamos a pasar muy bien las cuatros

-Obvio que si –dijeron las 3 al mismo tiempo

…_Mas Tarde…._

_..En casa de Juri…_

-Dale mama déjame ir a dormir a la casa de Rika-dijo rogando Juri

-No ya te dije que no, te dije que no me gusta que duermas en casa de ajenas-dijo la mama de Juri

-Dale mama, solo vamos a hablar, dale mama déjame ir –dijo suplicando

-Mmm está bien, solo porque sé que Rika es de buena familia y es solo estaba vez –dijo la mama de Juri dándose por vencida

-Gracias mama, sos la mejor –dijo Juri abrazándola a su mama

..En la casa de Suzie…

-¿Ya tienes todo listo para ir a la casa de Rika?-dijo la mama de mientras se sentaba en la cama

-Si mama, ya está todo listo- dijo Suzie mientras sonreía

-Suzie porque llevas la portátil – pregunto curiosa la mama de Suzie

-Porque tengo mis cosas, además quiero publicar todo lo que voy a hacer en la casa de Rika –dijo mientras cerraba la maleta

-¿Pues qué piensan hacer?- dijo preocupada

-Hay mama, solo vamos a hablar, escuchar música y esas cosas – dijo Suzie intentando tranquilizarla

-¿Una de esas cosas es fumar?- pregunto curiosa

-Hay mama, como crees, fumar de es de tontos- dijo Suzie molesta

-Hay hija eres tan alocada que no me da una espina, mejor reviso tus cosas- dijo mientras agarra la maleta

-No mama – dijo Suzie molesta

-Mejor prevenir que lamentar – dijo la mama de Suzie mientras revisabas

…_En la casa de Zoe…_

-Dale abuela déjame ir –dijo Zoe rogándole a su abuela, ya que sus padres estaban trabando

-No Zoe, tengo que buscar a tu hermana del entrenamiento- dijo mientras tomaba una taza de te

-Me puedo ir sola – dijo Zoe

-Claro que no, mira si te pasa algo, yo soy responsable de vos y tu hermana – dijo asustada

-Dale abuela, si quiere le pido a la mama de Juri que me lleve – dijo Zoe rogando

-No lo sé – dijo dudando la abuela de Zoe

-Dale abuela, di que sí, me voy a portar bien – dijo Zoe rogándole

-Está bien solo si la madre de Juri te lleva- dijo la abuela de Zoe dándose por vencida

-Ahí gracias abuela, SOS lo mejor –dijo Zoe feliz mientras abraza a su abuela

…_Unas horas después…_

… _En la casa de Rika…_

-Chicas-dijo Rika mientras abría la puerta-

-Hola Rika – dijeron Juri, Suzie y Zoe mientras entraban con su maleta

-¿Qué tal chicas? , espero que la pasen muy bien –dijo la Sra. Nonaka con una sonrisa

-¿Qué usted no estará con nosotras?- pregunto Juri sorprendida

-No chicas tengo unos asuntos que resolver, pero Emily de quedara a cuidarlas sí, bueno me voy porque se me hace tarde, nos vemos chicas – dijo mientras se iba

-Adiós Sra. Nonaka – dijeron Juri, Suzie y Zoe

-Adiós Mami – dijo Rika cerrando la puerta a su mama

-Adiós mi amor – dijo la Sra. Nonaka mientras se iba

-¡Si, estamos solas! –grito Rika abrazando a Zoe

-Si, vamos escuchar música, hablar, hacer todo lo que queramos- dijo Suzie mientras gritaba

-Chicas, chicas no hagan tanto ruido- dije Emily intentando tranquilizar a las chicas

-Usted se calla y se va a la cocina hacer cosas de mucamas, ah no quiero que nos molestes, ¿entiendes?- dijo Rika con maldad - Vamos chicas a mi habitación

-Bien hecho Rika- dijo Zoe mientras subía por las escaleras

Las horas pasaban las chicas, se cambiaron, escucharon música, se pintaba, se hacían peinados, bailaban, hacían todo lo que quería y muchas cosas…

-Buenos chicas es el momento de llamar a los chicos- dijo Rika agarrando su celular

-¿Ya? Porque no esperamos que llegue tu mama- dijo preocupada Juri

-Que estas bromeando, el chiste es que llegue cuando estemos solas- dijo Suzie saltaba de la cama

-¿Invitaste a Takuya?- pregunto curiosa Zoe

-Claro que si fue el primero que llame- dijo Rika mientras llamaba a los chicos

…_Unos minutos después…_

-¡Chicas ya llegaron! – grito feliz Rika mientras le abría a la ventana

-Obvio no les íbamos a fallar- dijo Takuya mientras entraba por la ventana

-Si trágicos algo animar el habiente – dijo Ryo entrando a la habitación por la ventana

-¿Qué? Yo nunca tome – dijo Juri asustada

-Bueno yo les enseño, ya es momento que dejen de ser unas niñas tontas- dijo Rika agarraba una cerveza

-Yo voy a tomar una porque no me hará nada – dijo Zoe agarrando una cerveza

-Así se habla amiga – dijo Rika abriendo su bebida y mientras se ponían a bailar

…_Unas Horas Más Tarde…_

-¡Rika, Rika!- escucharon gritar a Emily, rápidamente los chicos se sentaron y se quedaron callos

-Ya la metiche – dijo Rika saliendo de su habitación

…Afuera De La Habitación…

-¿Qué rayos quieres?- pregunto enojada Rika

-Escuche unas voces masculinas – dijo Emily mirando a Rika

-Estas Loca- dijo Rika mirando con enojo

-Déjame pasar para estar segura- dijo mientras intentaba entran pero Rika la detiene y la empuja

-Claro que no, ni se te ocurra llamar a mi mama porque te acuso de ladrona –dijo Rika amenazando

-Pero yo no me robe nada- dijo Emily defendiéndose

-Pues le dijo a mi mama que se me perdió una medallita y la encontré en tus cosas- dijo Rika mientras se daba la vuelta y entraba la habitación

-Mejor no me meto, además no es mi problema- dijo Emily mientras daba la vuelta y se iba

…_Dentro De La Habitación…_

-Al fin se fue la metiche- dijo Rika mientras entraba a la habitación

-Bien hecho amiga- dijo Zoe feliz

-La pusiste en su lugar – dijo Ryo mirándola

-Obvio ella tiene que aprender que la que manda soy yo- dijo Rika con una sonrisa

-Bien dicho- dijo Suzie chocando la mano con Rika

-Bueno dejemos de hablar de esa y juguemos a las carta- dijo Rika mientras se sentaba

-¿A las cartas?- pregunto Ryo

-¿Si qué pasa?- pregunto Rika mirándolo con mala cara

-Pasa que jugar a las cartas es aburrido – dijo Ryo quejándose

-Mmm tengo una idea el que tiene el mayor numero va a la baño con que el que tiene el numero más bajo, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Suzie con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Claro, suena interesante – dijeron los demás

…_Unos minutos después…_

-¡ Chicos gane, gane!-gritaba Ryo saltando

-Hay yo perdí, ¿Qué quieren que haga?- dijo Rika sonando inocente

-Que te saque es pijama – dijo Ryo con una sonrisa picarona

-Ok, vamos Ryo – dijo Rika mientras se llevaba a Ryo al baño

-¡Esa Ryo! – gritaron los chicos mientras se reían

_...En El Baño..._

-¿Enserio que te lo vas a quitar? –pregunto Ryo mirándola con deseo

-Si pero primero bésame – dijo Rika besando a Ryo

…_Unos Minutos Después…_

-Bueno, ¿Quién gano? –pregunto Rika mirando a sus amigos

-Yo gane, ¿Quién perdió? – pregunto curioso Takato

-Yo pero no me saco nada porque me da pena – dijo Juri asustada mientras que los demás se reían

-Yo nunca te pediría eso – dijo Takato con una sonrisa mientras se llevaba a Juri

…_Unos Minutos Después…_

-Ya tardaron mucho – dijo Zoe algo preocupada

-Dicen que las mas calladitas se esperan lo peor – dijo Suzie mientras se reía

-Mejor voy a buscarlo, porque tardan mucho – dijo Rika mientras se levantaba de la cama

-Déjalos – gritaron los chicos, mientras se reían

-¿Que tuvieron haciendo?- pregunto picara Suzie

-No hicimos nada, ¿No Takato? – dijo Juri sonrojada

-Si no paso nada – dijo Takato sonrojado mientras se sentaba

…_Unos Minutos Más Tarde…_

-Bueno yo gane, ¿quién es la afortunada? – pregunto Tommy mirando a las chicas

-Yo, pero no me haré rogar – dijo Suzie mientras agarraba la mano de Tommy y se lo llevaba

_...En El Baño..._

-Bésame – dijo Suzie mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros

-Claro –dijo Tommy mientras ponía las manos en la cintura y se unían un beso

…_Unos Minutos después…_

-Gane chicos – dijo Takuya feliz

-Ah perdí – dijo Zoe bajando las cartas mientras miraba a Takuya

-No te hagas Zoe se nota que perdiste a propósito para estar con Takuya- dijo Rika haciendo sonrojar a Zoe

-Jajaja vean como se miran –dijo Ryo mientras se reía, mientras que Takuya y Zoe se cruzaban las miradas

-Ya no se hagan, se nota que se mueren por el otro – dijo Suzie, mientras que Takuya y Zoe se paraban

-¡ Se gustan, se gustan jajá!–gritaban los chicos mientras Takuya y Zoe se iban al baño

_...En El Baño..._

-Lo mejor de esta noche es que te voy a besar- dijo Takuya mientras cerraba la puerta del baño

-Si –dijo Zoe mientras daba un suspiro- tengo que decirte algo importante

-¿Qué es?-pregunto curioso

-Que te amo –dijo Zoe mientras miraba sus ojos

-Yo también te amo Zoe- dijo Takuya le agarraba del mentón y la besaba suavemente

…_Una Hora Más Tarde…_

-Esta fiesta es lo mejor – dijo Takato mientras le daba un beso en la frente a Suzie

-Sobre todo Zoe que ya tiene novio – dijo Juri mirando a Takuya y a Zoe mientras ellos se hacían caricias

-Bueno bueno en todo caso, todas tenemos novios – dijo Zoe mientras besaba a Takuya

-Si todos ya tenemos novias – dijo Ryo con una sonrisa, mientras miraba a Rika

-Si hagamos brindes por amor – dijo Suzie mientras abrazaba a Tommy

-¡ Sí!- gritaron los chicos mientras chocaban sus bebidas

…_Minutos Más Tarde…_

-Pero no quiero irme –dijo Ryo mientras Rika lo empujaba

-Ya chicos es tarde y estas bellezas tiene que descansar-dijo Rika mientras empujaba a los chicos

-Entonces descanse demasiado para estar más bonitas de lo que son –dijo Tommy mientras salía por la ventana

-Tu también estas muy guapo y besa de lo mejor- dijo Suzie con una sonrisa en su rostro

-Descansa mi amor, mañana nos vemos- dijo Takuya mientras la besaba

-Nos vemos Takuya- dijo Zoe mientras le devolvía el beso

-Tengan cuidado –dijo Rika a los chicos desde la ventana

-Fue mi mejor noche de mi vida –dijo Suzie mientras abrazaba a la almohada

-Si fue tan lindo estar con sola con Takato –dijo Juri mientras abrazaba a Zoe

-Hay chicas ya saben lo que paso aquí se queda aquí- dijo Rika mientras cerraba la ventana

-Obvio somos como hermanas y las hermanas no se delatan –dijo Juri mientras se paraba

-Si es un pacto de amigas, un pacto de hermanas –dijo Zoe mientras se paraba de la cama

-Chicas las adoro demasiado y hermoso tener amigas como ustedes-dijo Juri mientras sonreía

-Si yo también las adoro pero de boca de ninguna de nosotras va a salir lo que paso esta noche-dijo Rika recordando lo sucedido y mientras ponía la mano en el centro y las demás pusieron su mano arriba de ella

-¡Lo juro!-gritaron las cuatro mientras tiraban las manos para a


	3. Problemas

_**Hooola , Buenos les dejo este capitulo , espero que les guste n.n**_

Capitulo 3: Problemas.

_..Pov De Rika…(Actualidad)_

Yo y las chicas nos dirigíamos a la oficina de la Directora, Juri iba con un miedo es común en ella , Suzie esta preocupada , Zoe estaba nervioso y yo estaba tranquila .Cuando llegamos nos miraban , se notaba el miedo que tenían cada una , toque

La puerta y escuchamos la voz de la directora diciendo que entráramos, entramos encontramos a la directora sentada y a lado estaba parada la nuestra profesora, Zoe cerro la puerta y nos quedamos paradas…

-Bien chicas solo les pido un favor quiero que nos digan la verdad- nos dijo la directora, mientras se paraba

-¿De que verdad habla?-pregunta con miedo Juri

-Chicas iré al grano-dijo mirándonos a cada una –Hace una semana encontramos una bebe en el baño de mujeres

Yo y las chicas nos miramos con miedo, no sabias que hacer , ni que decir , lo único que nos quedaba era negar todo , nadie debe saber cual de cuatros tuve esa bebe , hicimos un pacto y hay que cumplirlo

-Ustedes no estuvieron el salón a la hora que se encontró al bebe – nos dijo la maestra

-Una de ustedes tuvieron un bebe, quiero que me digan ¿quien de ustedes quedo embarazada? –pregunta la directora con enojada

-Contestan chicas –dijo la profesora suplicando

-No sabemos que de que bebe habla – dijo Suzie mirando a otro lado

-Ustedes fueron las últimas que entraron al baño-dijo la profesora enojada

-Ni quisiera sabemos de que bebe nos habla, ni sabíamos que había un bebe abandonaron en el baño – digo, yo sabia que mentía , obvio que sabia de esa bebe y también de cual de nosotras era la madre

-Juri ¿te encuentras bien? – dijo la profesora mirándola

-Si directora, estoy bien – dijo Juri mientras se agarraba el estomago

-No somos las únicas alumnas de este colegio, cualquiera puedo abandonar a esa bebe – dijo Zoe defendiéndose

-Ustedes fueron únicas que salieron a esa hora – dijo la profesora molesta

-Eso es mentira, yo vi. Una chica de primero en el patio – digo para defendernos y hacer pensar a la maestra y la directora que podía ser hija de esa alumna

-Si claro, fue la chica que encontró a esa bebe – dijo directora enojada mientras secaba los anteojos

-Como esa chica pudo salir otra – dijo Suzie molesta y nerviosa

-Chicas no queremos culpar a nadie, solo quiero que me digan la verdad para poder ayudarla – nos dijo la directora

-Ninguna de nosotras tenemos la edad para salir con un chico, ni para tener relaciones, ni para quedarnos embarazada, menos tener una hija – digo fastidiada, esta situación ya me había cansando

-Ósea nosotras no abandonamos a esa bebe – dijo Zoe resumiendo de lo que dije

-Muy bien, voy a hablar con sus padres – digo la directora cansada

-¿Porque nosotras no hicimos nada?- pregunta Juri con miedo,

-Les damos la confianza de que hablen con la verdad, ya se le dijo que las queremos ayudar y no quieren , así que , vamos a ver si le dicen lo mismo a sus papas , por lo pronto regresan a su clases- dijo la directora mientras nos señalaba la puerta

…_Fin de Pov De Rika…_

…_Pov Normal…_

Era la hora de salida pero las cuatros amigas se tuvieron que quedar por petición de la directora , las chicas se encontraban en su salón mientras esperaban que llegara la directora y la maestra , mientras esperaban las chicas hablaban.

-Se van a enterar – dijo Juri con mucho miedo

-Cállate Juri – dijo Rika enojada

-Teníamos que pedir ayuda de un principio – dijo Juri con más miedo

-Que te calles, no nos va a pasar nada si cumplimos con el pacto y nos quedamos unidas- dijo Rika fastidiada

-¿ Y si nos conviene hablar?- pregunto Zoe nerviosa

-No , si nos quedamos calladas nada nos va a pasar , no tienen la manera para saber cual de nosotras dio luz – dijo Rika recordando lo sucedido hace diez meses atrás

-Chicas a sus lugares – dijo la Directora mientras entraba con la maestra y otro hombre

-¿Quién es el?- pregunto Suzie mientras señalaba al hombre que estaba alado de la profesora

-Soy el agente Santillán de policial de policial – dijo el agente presentándose

-¿Que nos van a hacer? – pregunto Juri con miedo

-Mucho si se quedan calladas, Al abandonar a un bebe es un delito, esta es buena oportunidad para decir la verdad – dijo agente serio

-Ya se lo dijimos a la directora, y se lo decimos a usted no sabemos nada de ese bebe – dijo Rika defendiéndose

-Mira si dices, si dicen la verdad, yo me comprometo hablar con papa , entiendan que no están hacinado la cosas bien , no tienen 17 años ya tienen la responsabilidad de la maternidad – dijo la directora proponiendo

-Podemos ayudarlas a que den adopción a esa bebe- dijo el agente

-¿Se puede hacer eso?- pregunto Juri mientras se levantaba

-A nosotras que nos importa si se puede dar adopción a esa bebe, ninguna de nosotras se embarazo , ninguna de nosotras tubo a esa bebe – dijo Rika enfadad

-A ver si sus papas opinan lo mismo- dijo la profesora con enojo , se dio vuelta mirando a la directora -nos esperan en dirección

La directora , la profesora y el agente se dieron la vuelta y salieron por la puerta , dejando a las chicas solas …

-No van a llevar a cárcel – dijo Juri con miedo

-Claro que no tonta somos menores de edad – dijo Rika enfadada mientras se ponía la mano en la cabeza

…_Minutos Después…_

…_En la Oficina De La Directora…_

-Creo que el bebe que encontramos es…de alguna de sus hijas – dijo la directora a las madres y a la abuela de Zoe

-No es posible… Juri es incapaz de hacer un acto inmoral, yo educado a mi hija con buenos valores- dijo la madre de Juri defendiendo a su hija

-Suzie confía en mí, ella no haría algo así, me lo hubiera dicho- dijo la madre de Suzie disgusto

-Un embarazo no se puede ocultar, yo me hubiera dado cuenta si Zoe hubiera engordado- dijo la abuela de Zoe defendiéndola

-Solo a usted ocurrir una cosa tan horrible, mi hija viene de una buena familia y jamás haría algo tan desagradable - dijo la madre de Rika enfadad mientras se paraba

-Les recuerdo que las cuatros estuvieron afuera del salón cuando encontraron a la bebe – dijo la profesora recordándoles

-No tiene caso entrar en una discusión que no nos va a llevar a nada, yo les propongo, que se llame un ginecólogo para que se hagan un examen –dijo el agente proponiendo

-De ninguna manera, yo no voy a permitir que un hombre le meta la mano a mi hija- dijo la madre Juri negándose

-Menos yo , como voy a dar semejante perdida sin la autorización de los padres de Zoe – dijo la abuela de Zoe con un disgustada

-Mas vale que coopere, que permitan que sus hijas hagan el examen , yo tengo maneras para obligarlas – dijo el agente advirtiéndolas

-Solo con una orden del juez, solo con esa orden voy a dejar que mi hija pase por esa humillación – dijo la madre de Rika enfadad

-Entonces tendré que pedir una orden a juez – respondiéndole el pedido

-Pídela pero sepa que nosotras estamos unidas, la única manera que aceptaremos que nuestras hijas pase por esa humillación es por una orden de un juez – dijo la madre de Rika mientras que las demás de la van la razón

_**Bueno espero que les alla gustado , disculpen si tengo falta de ortografía :p**_

_**Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo!**_

_**By:Akira Orimoto**_


	4. Cerca de La Verdad

_**Capitulo Cuatro: Cerca De La Verdad**_

_Después que las madres de las chicas y la abuela de Zoe hablaron con la directora , cada una se fue a su casa a hablar con las chicas de este problema.._

_**...En casa de Rika...**_

_Entonces Llegaron Rika junto a su mama a su casa después de salir de la escuela hace como 15 minutos , mientras hablaban del problema del problema que estaba metida Rika_

_-Hija , dime ¿Vos y Ryo tuvieron relaciones?- pregunto preocupada_

_-¡Que pregunta mama! ,Claro que no. Ryo y yo nunca tuvimos relaciones-Dijo Rika sorprendida por la pregunta_

_-¡Entonces que pasa en la escuela! ¿Porque las acusa a vos y ademas por abandonar a esa beba?-Dijo la madre de Rika aun preocupada y esperando una respuesta de su hija_

_-Porque la directora esta loca , eso lo que pasa-dijo tranquilamente Rika- Ademas mama , vos ya me hablaste sobre el sexo y sabes perfectamente que tengo toda la confianza para contarte de esas cosas _

_-Lo se amor , como se que si tuvieras tenes relaciones , vos y Ryo se cuidan y nunca saldrías embarazada ademas me lo contarías - dijo abrazándola a Rika_

_-Obvio y seguro que la directora nos echa la culpa , así no queda mal el colegio- mientras Rika le correspondía el abrazo _

_-No te preocupes , Ya veras que todo saldrá bien para vos y tus amigas - sonriendo le a su hija_

_**...En Casa de Juri...**_

_-Maldita sea -Dijo maldición la madre de Juri- A ver dime ¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias novio?_

_-Porque tenia miedo que regañaras - dijo Juri preocupada_

_-Obvio que te voy a regañaras eres muy chica para tener novio , decirme ¿Tuviste relaciones que tu novio?- preguntándole muy enojada_

_-Claro que no mama , te lo juro ...Nunca le deje a Takato que me tocara , Te lo juro mama- dijo asustada Juri_

_-No te creo , como pudiste ocultarme que tuviste novio , también me puedes ocultar que tuviste relaciones y quedaste embarazada -dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá la madre de Juri _

_-No ,te lo vuelvo a decir mama , nunca tuve relaciones y menos quedar embarazada - dijo Juri , ya largando unas lagrimas _

_-Maldita sea , el problema que nos metiste - dijo mirando a Juri con desprecio_

_**...Casa de Suzie...**_

_-Que escándalo se armo en el colegio - entrando en habitación de su hija_

_-Y que la directora lo hace mas grande , Se nota que hay mucha gente que no tiene nada que hacer ademas de inventar esas cosas - dijo Suzie mientra se acostaba su cama _

_-Tiene razón pero eso del bebe no invento nada porque esa bebe Existe -dijo la madre de Suzie mientra se sentaba en cama junto a su hija_

_-Si ya lo se mama pero meterme a mi y a las demás diciendo que ese bebe es una de nosotras cuando nada que ver-dijo Tranquilamente_

_-Si estoy de acuerdo con vos pero hay reconocer que esa bebe fue abandona y que tienen que encontrar a su madre , así que si sabes algo dímelo Suzie- dijo la madre de Suzie _

_-¿Y que quieres que te diga mami? Yo lo único que se del bebe, que fue abandonada y nada mami- dijo nerviosa_

_-Segura Suzie , mira que no me quiero enterar que esa bebe es tuya y que la abandonaste - advirtiendo _

_-Claro que no , Tommy y yo nunca llegamos a tener relaciones y si tuviera relaciones con Tommy , te lo contara ya sabes la confianza que te tengo mama- dijo Suzie mientras abrazando a su mama_

_-Eso espero hija..._

_**...Casa de Zoe...**_

_Después que la abuela de Zoe le conto a su hija y a su marido del problema que tenia Zoe , el padre de Zoe muy enojado se fue a la habitación de Zoe , ya que esta estaba acostada ..._

_- A ver Zoe , explicame bien eso , ¿Como que tenes noviecito? - dijo enfurecido el padre de Zoe_

_-Ah papa ya esta ademas ese noviecito como le dices tu , tiene nombre y se llama Takuya para su información- mientras se levantaba de la cama _

_-¿Y porque nunca nos contaste de Takuya? -pregunto desesperada la madre de Zoe _

_- A ver decirme ¿Cuando? Si vos y papa nunca están , siempre están en el trabajo , con sus amigos o en fiestas , Mi hermana y yo siempre estamos solas- dijo defendiéndose Zoe_

_-Zoe , no estas sola , estas conmigo y me hubieras dicho a mi que tenias novio- dijo triste la abuela de Zoe_

_-Perdon abuela pero para mi esas cosas no se hablan con las abuelas -mirándola Enojada_

_- No me importa que ese tal Takuya sea tu novio , así que mañana quiero que termines con el- dijo muy enfurecido el padre de Zoe_

_-¿Perdon? Claro que no , nunca voy a dejar a Takuya , es mi novio y punto- dijo Zoe para terminar la conversación_

_-Punto nada , mañana terminas con tu novio - reclamándole de nuevo_

_-Claro que no - dijo Zoe sin mirarlo_

_-Entonces ... ¿Ese bebe que fue encontrado en tu escuela es tuyo? - pregunto aun preocupada la madre de Zoe_

_- Estas loca mama , no significa que tenga novio , que ya me estaria acostando cada rato con el y menos quedaría embarazada -dijo ya enojada Zoe_

_-Entonces esta claro ese bebe no es de Zoe , ademas los hubiéramos notado ,así que hay que estar tranquilo- Defendiendo a su nieta _

_-Cierto pero ahora lo único que tienes que hacer ahora es cortar con ese novio tuyo- dijo mirándola fijamente _

_-A ver escucha bien papa , No voy a terminar con Takuya - dijo Zoe mientras se acostaba nuevamente_

_**...Al Día Siguiente...**_

_Después que las chicas hablaron con su padres del problema que estaban metidas , la madre de Rika , les pidió a las chicas y a los chicos que fueran a cenar a su casa y ellos aceptaron la invitación , entonces ahí estaban los chicos con las chicas en casa de Rika esperando que la comida este lista mientras hablando con la madre de Rika _

_-Me alegro mucho que aceptaron a cenar en mi casa - dijo muy alegre la madre de Rika_

_-No problemas, gracias a usted Sra. Nonaka por invitarnos - dijo Takuya mientras abrazaba a su novia_

_-Por nada , son amigos y tienen todo el derechos de verse cuando quieran-sonriendo la madre de Rika_

_-De verdad Sra. Nonaka muchas gracias por toda la confianza que nos das-dijo Zoe correspondiendo la sonrisa _

_-Como dije por nada Zoe , bueno me iré a la cocina si ya esta la comida para asi que preparen la mesa- dijo Sonriendo le a los chicos_

_-De acuerdo mama - dijo Rika sonriendo_

_-Vamos Emily- dijo mandando la madre a Rika mientras se dirigía a la cocina_

_-Si Señora - dijo mientras se iba atrás de Mama de Rika_

_La madre de Rika y la empleada Emily se fueron a la cocina dejando a los chicos solo juntos para que diviertan..._

_-Oye chicas , como eso que andan diciendo la escuela , ¿Que una de ustedes tuvo un bebe? - pregunto curioso Tommy _

_-Eso es mentira .Solo mirenos , ¿Nos nota un kilo de mas , un rollo o algo asi ?- dijo sin preocupaciones Rika mientras sonreía_

_-Claro que no , lo unico que notamos que están mas bonitas - dijo Ryo sonriendo_

_-Obvio tienen que admitir que siempre fuimos bonitas- dijo Suzie dándole un beso a Tommy_

_-Jaja Si tienen razón -dijo Ryo mientras ponía la mano derecha en la cintura de su novia _

_**..En La Cocina...**_

_-Mmm se ve muy bien la comida , que prepare para los chicos - mientras sonreía _

_-Señora Discúlpeme , no quiero parecer chismosa pero creo que esos chicos estuvieron en esa noche que vinieron a dormir las amigas de la señorita Rika- dijo Emily preocupada_

_-¿Como? Porque no me lo dijo antes Emily - dijo enfurecida la madre de Rika_

_-Porque Rika me tenia amenazada , que le iba a decir a usted yo que era una ladrona - dijo con miedo Emily_

_-Asi que Rika me estuvo viendo la cara , esa niña me va escuchar y me decir la verdad si o si...- dijo enfurecida la madre de Rika _


	5. La Verdad

_**Capitulo Cinco: La Verdad**_

_Después que la madre de Rika supo la verdad que su hija , que en la noche que hicieron la pijamada, Rika había metidos a los chicos a su habitación y que además estaban solos .Toda la noche la madre de Rika no dejo de ver a su hija con enojo y decepción , solo pensar que esa bebe que fue abandonada hace una semana atrás en el baño de la escuela podría ser su nieta y que Rika fue capaz de abandonarla sin sentir culpa . _

_Había Pasado la noche , los chicos se despidieron de Rika y de su madre , cada uno se fue a sus hogar tranquilos ,Rika después de despedirse de su novio y amigos se subió habitación sin preocupaciones pensando que todo se estaba solucionando pero en realidad no sabia que su madre estaba muy cerca de saber la verdad..._

_Rika sentanda en su escritorio , terminando su tarea así pudiera descansar pero de pronto entra su madre muy enojada..._

_-Ya explicame ¿Porque metiste a los chicos a tu habitación esa noche en la pijamada?- pregunto muy furiosa_

_-Ya te fue con el chisme , la idiota de Emily - dijo Rika enojada_

_-Esta perfecto lo que hizo , yo la deje a Emily para que las cuidara-dijo furiosa-Rika te aprovechaste de mi confianza , Ya quiero que me digas la verdad _

_-¿Que Verdad? - pregunto muy enojada_

_-¡Sobre la bebe que fue encontrada en la escuela!- grito la madre de Rika_

_-No hay nada que decir de eso, Ya te dije que yo no soy la madre de ese bebe .Además no significa que los chicos estuvieron aquí , que nos acostamos con ellos y menos quedar embarazada_

_-Que mal hice confiar en tanto en vos , lo único que hiciste fue aprovechar de mi confianza_

_-Si claro mama , lo que digas- dijo Rika molesta sin apretarle atención _

_-Pero ya veras que todo cambiara , las cosas serán muy diferentes en esta casa- dijo la madre de Rika muy decepcionada_

_Al día siguiente después desayunar , la madre de Rika llamo a las casas de Zoe , Juri y Suzie . Y le contó a sus madres que esa noche que sus hijas se quedaron a dormir en su casa , los chicos estuvieron con ellas._

_Las tres madres muy enojadas hicieron lo mismo que la madre de Rika, fueron a enfrentar a sus hijas antes de ir a la escuela..._

_**...En Casa De Suzie...**_

_Después que la madre de Suzie colgó el teléfono , directamente se fue a la habitación de Suzie mientras que ella estaba guardando las cosas de la escuela para irse ..._

_-¿Porque no me dijiste que Tommy y los chicos estuvieron en la pijamada?- pregunto enojada mientras entraba en la habitación _

_-Hay mama , como te lo iba a decir...- dijo Suzie nerviosa mientras terminaba de guardar las cosas _

_-Siempre me decís todo Suzie ¿Porque no me lo contaste? ¿Que Paso esa noche?-pregunto la madre de Suzie desesperada_

_Suzie miro a su madre sin responderle , mientras pasaban los segundos los nervios de Suzie aumentaban..._

_-¡Respóndeme! - grito desesperada su madre_

_-No paso nada , ya les contamos todo- dijo mas nerviosa_

_-Todo menos que los chicos estuvieron en la pijamada- reclamo la madre_

_-Si fueron pero no hicimos nada , fueron un rato y despues se fueron- dijo Suzie __defendiéndose_

_Suzie y su madre se quedaron viendo sin decir una palabra pero la madre de Suzie no le había creído nada lo que había dicho Suzie ..._

_**... En Casa de Zoe...**_

_Zoe estaba en el living desayunando sola ya que su padre se fue a trabajar , mientras que su abuela llevaba a su hermana al colegio..._

_-Zoe , necesito hablar contigo- dijo la madre de Zoe mientras entraba se sentaba alado de Zoe_

_-¿Que pasa?-pregunto Zoe sin mirarla_

_-Hoy temprano me llamo la madre de Rika y me dijo que esa noche que fuiste a dormir en su casa fueron Takuya y sus amigos ¿Es verdad eso?-pregunto la madre de Zoe _

_Zoe rápidamente vio a su madre , sorprendida por lo que le había dicho y le respondió..._

_-Si mama es verdad que fue Takuya y los chicos pero te lo juro que no paso nada - dijo desesperada_

_-¿Segura? -pregunto la madre de Zoe con poco de esperanza que le diga la verdad_

_-Si mama , te lo juro no paso nada con Takuya -le dijo Zoe mientras le sonreía_

_-Esta bien hija , te creo - le dijo mientras le devolvía la sonrisa-"¿Porque no me dice la verdad?"- se pregunto en sus pensamientos _

_**...En Casa de Juri...**_

_Después que la madre de Juri hablo con la de Rika , muy enojada se fue a hacia su hija que estaba por irse a la escuela , la agarro del brazo y sin pensarlo le dio con cachetazo y le dijo:_

_-¡Me hablo la madre de Rika y me dijo que esos chicos estuvieron en la pijama!- grito enojada_

_-Si estuvieron pero no paso nada mama- dijo Juri mientras comenzaba a llorar pero su madre le respondí con una cachetada_

_-¡Maldita sea Juri!-grito-¡¿Porque no me llamaste para que te fuera a buscar?_

_-Po porque no se me ocu ocurrió en es ese momento-dijo Juri mientras lloraba desesperadamente_

_La madre de Juri tiro a Juri sobre el sofá y le dijo:_

_-¿Porque no me dices la verdad?-pregunto la madre de Juri enfadada-¿Que no confían en mi?_

_-Si...mama - le respondió angustiada Juri_

_-¿Entonces?-pregunto __desesperada_

_-Mama ... no paso nada enserio mama ,te lo juro mama -dijo llorando-No paso nada esa noche_

_La madre de Juri no pudo soportar ver como lloraba su hija , se acerco a ella y la abrazo ..._

_-Juri lo único que quiero es ayudarte- le dijo angustiada y arrepentida -Perdóname por las cachetadas , ya no se como racionar a este problema , Juri eres mi hija y yo como tu madre quiero ayudarte , lo único que quiero es lo mejor para ti _

_-Lo se mama - dijo Juri correspondía el abrazo_

_-Por eso quiero que apartir de hoy siempre me digas la verdad sin importar nada - le dijo mientras se apartaba del abrazo y le agarra las manos de Juri_

_-Si mama te voy a decir siempre la verdad- dijo Juri sonriendo-"Tengo miedo lo que pueda pasar apartir de ahora"- pensó Juri_

_**...Unas Horas Despues...**_

_Después que las chicas hablaron de lo que había pasado después que sus madres se enteraron de que los chicos había pasado esa noche en la pijamada , las cuatros se quedaron muy preocupadas pero mas preocupadas quedaron cuando la directora les pido que se quedaran en el colegio después que terminen las horas de clases para conversar.._

_En el salón que estudiaban las chicas se encontraban la directora , la profesora , el agente y sus madres junto a sus hijas , que habían sido llamada por la misma directora..._

_-El juez ya dio el permiso para que sus hijas se hagan los estudios para saber quien fue la estuvo embarazada -dijo muy serio el agente_

_-No , dejare que un desconocido toque a mi hija-dijo la madre de Rika enojada_

_-Señora es una orden del juez , lo tienen que hacer si o si-dijo el agente_

_-No lo voy a permitir-dijo la madre de Juri mientras abrazo a Juri_

_-¡Esto es una trampa para que hablemos!- grito Suzie asustada_

_-¡Yo no quiero que me hagan ese examen!-grito Zoe también asustada_

_-¡Callasen, ninguna tiene que decirlo! ¡Hicimos un pacto!-grito desesperada Rika_

_-¡Ya no aguanto! -grito Juri-Discúlpeme chicas ..._

_-¡No lo digas!- grito enojada Rika_

_-¡No tengo que decirlo ,Fue Zoe la que tubo esa bebe!-grito angustiada Juri mientras se acercaba a Zoe-Perdondame Zoe pero ya no puedo callar_

_-¿Es verdad Zoe que esa bebe es tuya?-pregunto la madre de Zoe sin dejar de llorar_

_-¡Si si esa niña es mi hija , yo fui quien la abandono!- grito Zoe mientras lloraba __desesperante_

_-¿Porque no le dijiste la verdad Izumi?- pregunto la directora_

_-Porque tenia miedo , mucho miedo- dijo Zoe sin dejar de llorar-Esa noche , en la pijamada tuve relaciones con Takuya. Después unas semanas me di cuenta que había quedado embaraza , tenia miedo lo que me podía pasar . Le conté a las chicas lo que paso y les pedí ayuda porque no quería que nadie se enterara del embarazo ..._

_-Entonces hicimos un nuevo pacto , que ninguna tenia que decir nada- dijo Rika mientras se acercaba a Zoe_

_-Al pasar el tiempo el embarazo de Zoe se empezó a notar , entonces buscamos información para disimular la panza de Zoe - dijo Suzie mientras abrazaba a Zoe_

_-Estamos en la salón como siempre pero en un momento Zoe entra en trabajo de parto y hicimos un plan para que pudiéramos salir del salón para que Zoe de luz a la bebe- dijo Juri mientras le agarraba la mano derecha-Después que salimos ,nos dirigimos al baño en donde Zoe ahí tubo a la bebe , en ese momento no sabíamos que hacer y no nos quedo de otra que abandonarla en el baño_

_-Yo se lo que hice estuvo muy mal pero tenia mucho miedo -Dijo Zoe mientras miraba su mama- perdóname mama_

_-Zoe , no perdóname vos a mi , yo nunca te hable del sexo , como cuidarte y de esas cosas , a si que yo tengo la culpa- dijo mientras lloraba-Pero Hija ahora todo va a cambiar ¿si? , yo dejare mi trabajo para estar con vos mi y mi nieta_

_-Mama gracias , me hacías mucha falta -dijo Zoe mientras la abrazaba_

_-Lo se amor pero toco cambiara te lo prometo- mientras le correspondía el abrazo_

_Todos se quedaron viendo como Zoe se abrazaba junto a su madre , en ese momento dentro de los cuerpo de las cuatro chicas volvieron a sentir la paz que habían perdido desde el dia que Zoe había quedado embarazada._

_**..Al día siguiente...**_

_La madre de Zoe le explico a su marido , a su mama y Azumi (la hermana menor de Zoe) , que esa bebe que fue abandonada era la hija de Zoe y les hizo entender a todos que en este momento que Zoe los necesitaban y que tenían estar alado de ella. _

_Zoe llamo por teléfono a Takuya y le pido que fuera a su casa para que hablaran .Takuya fue y entre llantos Zoe le contó toda la verdad ; que el era el padre de su bebe , Takuya no lo puedo creer que en todo este tiempo que paso era padre de esa bebe pero aun así le dijo a Zoe que iba a estar con ella y junto a su hija ,Zoe lo abrazo y sintió una alegría y tranquilada al saber que todo se había solucionado._

_Unos minutos después sonó el timbre , era la directora junto a la profesora que le traian a la bebe , Zoe y Takuya recibieron con los brazos abierto a su hija , los dos se sorprendieron al ver que su hija era muy hermosa , con el cabello rubio como Zoe y los ojos color cacao como Takuya ,Los dos se miraron y se sonrieron._

_Los padres de Zoe , la abuela y Azumi estaban felices por la llegada de Akira ;la hija de Zoe y Takuya . Zoe le agradeció a la directora y a la profesora por toda la ayuda que le dieron , ambas sonrieron al saber que hicieron un buen trabajo. Zoe no tubo momento que le pidio perdon a su hija por el abandono y le prometió que iba a estar siempre con ella._

_Mas tarde Zoe tubo la visita de Rika , Juri y Suzie que venian muy felices con regalos para conocer a su sobrina .Zoe le agradeció a sus amigas por estar siempre a su lado por no abandonarla sin importar nada , las tres chicas chicas sonrieron y sin dudarlo se abrazaron y en ese momento las cuatros frente a Akira que seria el testigo de un nuevo pacto que estaban haciendo las chicas ; "__**Decir Siempre La Verdad".**_


End file.
